Erm, what?
by ZombieTurtle
Summary: High school. It's awesome right?..Ha! No, I'm just kidding. High school sucks..Well, that is, until I met her...But that's just me. High school still sucks for the rest of you.
**_~AUTHER'S NOTE~_**

The turtles do not belong to me.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Ugh_. What the **fuck** is that?

Slowly I force open my eyes. They're all heavy, and crusty from my peaceful, long slumber. Groggily groaning, I sit up and try to get my foggy mind running to figure out what exactly woke me up. And _God_ , when I figure out what it was I'm going to lay it's ass out. I don't care _what_ it is, damn it, it will **die**. Therefore with some great difficulty I make my other senses get all fired up and I'm met with the annoying ring of my alarm clock. Well, _damn_ , I can't do anything about that. If I lay it's ass out then my brother will lay my ass out for laying that piece of shit's ass out. What the fuck am I saying, clocks don't even have asses. _Jesus_ , morning's suck major balls!

"Raph! It's time to get up!"

And there goes my second alarm. My annoying, pain in the ass, older brother Leonardo. I swear he could make a living off being a human alarm, his voice is perfect for it.

"Raphael!"

God damn it.

"I'm coming, Leo, calm the fuck down!"

Jesus Christ, maybe he wouldn't make it as a human alarm with no fucking way to shut him up. Letting out annoyed sigh I get out of my perfectly warm bed and walk out my door. I feel myself slightly shiver from the difference in temperature. For some god damn reason it's always ice cold outside of the rooms. I'd like to think the house would be nice and toasty like my bed, but no it has to be ice cold. I should talk to Donnie about that. I make a mental note to myself to ask Donnie about that later just as I enter the kitchen. At least it's _warm_ in here.

"Morning, Raphie!"

I hear my annoyingly chipper youngest brother say. He's making breakfast like he usually does.

"Whatever." I say in my usual grumpy tone. There's no way I'm going to be that happy this early.

"Aw, is someone still sleepy?" I glare at him sharply as he walks over to me, and I glare even more when he, in a mocking way, pets my head the way you would to calm down a scared child.

"Poor little Raphie"

Angrily, I smack his hand away with a growl, making him squeak in slight surprise and fear. He gives me his signature pout as he speaks again with an annoying whine.

"Dude, you're so mean in the morning! This isn't the way to treat your amazing little brother, who takes the time to make your breakfast! I pour, like, all my love and affection for you dudes in it!"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Mikey, it's too damn early for it."

"That is drama _KING_ to you, bro!"

Blankly, I just stare at him as he shakes his head in disapproval and goes back to making breakfast. At that exact moment, Leo decides to walk into the kitchen.

Great.

"I see you finally decided to join us."

Leo says as he sits down in a chair next to me. I just grunt in response. I took all my talking energy out on Mikey.

"You need to start getting up faster, Raph. We don't have time to wait around."

Can't you just let me sit in peace? Seriously, Leo.

"We could end up being late for school."

Don't care.

I really, really, really..do not care.

"We've been late enough because of you and Mikey."

Oh, whatev-..Ew, there's a spot on my plate

 _*Squeak, squeak, squeak*_

What the.. _*Squeak, squeak*_

 _Eeeuugghh,_ it won't come off! It won't-

... _Ooohh_ , it's _apaart_ of the plate!

"Raphael! Are you listening to me!"

 _Errrwhaa..?-_ Oh!

Shit.

" _*Sigh*_ "

"Food's done, bros!" My little brother says as he sets all the food out on the table.

All my energy instantly comes back when I look at our breakfast. Oh wow, despite how annoying Mikey can be, he really knows how to make the perfect breakfast. I hear my stomach growl hungrily as the beautiful smell of bacon and eggs waft up into my nose.

"Wow, Mikey, this looks great."

Leo says as he chooses what he wants to put on his plate. Mikey gets a boasting smile on his face.

"Tell me something I don't know, bro."

I roll my eyes again. Wow, I do that a lot.

"That's a tall order to fill, Mikey, we wouldn't want to hurt your brain."

I say in slight boredom. Mikey makes insulting him way too easy. You'd think he'd learn by now.

"Hey! I know stuff!" He responds angrily.

"Whatever you say." I respond back. Another pout crosses Mikey's face. He'll get over it.

"Hurry up and eat, guys, Donnie is waiting for us." Leo says as he finishes up his breakfast. Damn, that was fast, and why the hell isn't Donnie here?

"Where is that Brainiac?" I ask kinda confused.

"He wanted to fix things up in the car. He said there was something off with the engine." Leo responds as he takes care of his plate.

"And he should be almost done, so hurry up." Shrugging, I get my breakfast as Leo walks out. Mikey is already stuffing his face with food. Looks like I'll be the last one, oh well, at least I'll have some peace and quiet.

 _~Later~_

" ** _BOOORRRNN_** IN THE USA! I WAS **_BOOORRRNN_** IN THE USA!"

Oh dear _god_. He's singing. He's _singing_ Bruce Springsteen at the _top_ of his _freaking_ lungs. Someone shoot me. Someone please **shoot** me.

I let out an extremely annoyed sigh, forgetting my mouth is full of toothpaste _sooo_..Yeah, I choked and coughed it all up in the sink.

 _Blleeeggh_ , gross.

"I'M TEN YEARS BURNING DOWN THE ROAD!"

 _Ugh_ , he's still singing.

So much for my peace and quiet.

Who am I kidding, I should've expected it wouldn't last long living in this apartment...with three brothers.

Why couldn't I have been an only child?

"Mikey! Raph! It's time to go!"

Oh man, now we have to go to school. I **hate** school. Begrudgingly I leave the bathroom, pick up my backpack, and walk out of the apartment down to the car with my little brother following behind me, a happy skip in his step. Leo and Donnie are already in the car waiting for us. Leo in the drivers seat and Donnie in the front seat. Me and my little brother both get in the back seats and close the doors behind us.

"Seatbelt's you two." Leo says to us with a slightly stern tone.

"We know, Leo" Me and my little brother both say slightly annoyed.

"Just making sure you remember."

 _'Yes, Mother dearest!'_ **Ugh!** _God_ , Leo, we're _teenagers_ , we know how the seatbelt rule goes!

"Of course we'd remember, you tell us everyday when we get in the car."

"Yet you two don't always put them on." He turns back to look at me. "Care to explain that, Raph?"

"..."

Unless, of course, those teenagers forget that said rule.

"That's what I thought." With a slight smirk, Leo turns back around in his seat and starts up the car.

 _Hmph_. Asshole.

 _~School~_

 _*Brrriiinng_!*

Goes the loud school bell as I sit down at my desk. I have English first thing in the morning. It's not my favorite class, but then again it's not completely horrible so I tolerate it. I'd still much rather be home right now, me and school have never mixed. I can't imagine school mixing well with anybody except for my brother Do-

"Oh man, I can't wait to read this!"

Well, Donnie and that other guy.

 _Uugghh_ , I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go **_hooomme!_**

Slumping down in my seat with a bored sigh, I lay my head back on my chair so I'm looking up at the ceiling. I let out another bored sigh.

Can't we just start class already, I would like to move on with my life.

Wait..

Why _hasn't_ class started yet?

In confusion, I lift my head back up and look around the room.

Oh, the teacher isn't even here yet.

Where the hell is Mr. Simmons?

Right on cue, Mr. Simmons quickly walks through the door, his arms full of papers and books. His breathing is heavy, indicating that he ran most of the way here.

"Sorry I'm late class! I was held up in the office!"

Everyone watched as Mr. Simmons walked over to his desk and set his things down. Then with a clap of his hands, Mr. Simmons turns to us with a smile on his face.

"Alright, new book today! Is everyone excited!?" He says happily.

Everyone just lets out a groan of distaste, that is, except for that other guy. He let out a loud _'Woo!'_ that earned him a glare from most of the class.

One of them being me.

"Well, at least _someone_ is excited for it." Mr. Simmons says blandly.

Sorry, _teach_ , but you should've learned by now that no one is going to flip their shit over a book their teacher is making them read for a grade. Seriously, why can't we just read whatever we want? They'd get a lot more happy kids that way.

...Wait, no. Some perverted kid would just choose porn.

Actually why not choose porn? It would be easy. There would be no pictures and you don't have to write every detail, so it's still safe. And it's not _hard_ to follow. Ha!.. _Hard_.

Hmm...Yeah, porn is okay.

Porn brings people _together_.

... _Bow-chicka-bow-wow_.

"Everyone please take out your books and then we'll get this assignment cracked open!" Mr. Simmons tells us, taking out his own book. The rest of the class follows suit, the ruffling of papers, shifting of books, and the sound of zippers unzipping and zipping back up come from all around the room. Also following suit, I bend down to my backpack and pull my book out, setting it on my desk. As I straighten back up, the sound of the door opening catches my attention and I look over there to see who's walked in. Immediately my breath catches in my throat.

It's a girl.

She's small in stature with a cute, petite, hourglass figure. Her heart shaped face makes her look so sweet and innocent, enough so, to make anyone's heart _melt._ A small, buttoned nose and pretty, round, blue-green eyes complete the look. Neatly brushed blonde hair comes down just a little bit past the start of her neck, a grey and maroon long sleeved shirt and dark blue skinny jeans hug to her, complementing her figure _perfectly_. I've never seen someone so- **Woah!** _Wait_ a second, what the _hell_ are you thinking, Raph? It's a _girl_ , you see them every god damn day! She is no different from any other girl, so snap out of it!

"Can I help you with something?"

Hearing my teacher's voice brings me out of my thoughts, and I go back to listening to their conversation. He's looking at the girl with a slightly confused look on his face. With a sweet smile, she responds, holding out some papers to Mr. Simmons.

"Yeah, my teacher told me to give you these."

Oh _Jesus_ , even her voice is beautiful.

 **Aaaagh!** No, knock it off! You do _not_ think she's hot! You do _not_ think she's hot! You do **_not_** think she's-

..She's..

... _Oh_ , _Mama_.

I could not stop myself. My eyes travel up and down her body, studying every curve and feature, finding everything even more _perfect_ than the first time. I can feel myself getting even more lost as I look at her. She is _amazing..._

And she is looking _**Right. At. Me.**_

...Oh. **_Fuck_**.

Butterflies start fluttering up in my stomach as my cheeks go slightly red in embarrassment, my heart thumping against my chest. Yet, despite my embarrassment, I can't bring myself to look away from her. She's looking at me with a sort of confused and concerned look on her face. I guess I must look pretty stupid right now.

"Alright, here you go!"

At the sound of Mr. Simmons voice her attention is brought back to him and she looks away from me. Mr. Simmons smiles at her and hands her some papers. "Be sure to thank Mrs. Garcia for me." She smiles back at him and takes the papers.

"I will!"

Giving a wave goodbye, she turns away from my teacher and walks to the door. My eyes follow her as I feel a bit of sadness well up inside me at seeing her leave. I quickly try to go over every last single detail of her before she walks out, making a mental picture of her in my mind-

 _Huh?_

She's looking at me again, the door is slightly ajar with her hand on the handle. And to my surprise, just before she leaves, she...

She _smiles_ at me.

...

Then the beautiful girl walks out that door, closing it behind her, leaving me completely speechless and red in the face.

..She actually smiled at me.

God...

...I think I'm in love.

 _~End of chapter 1~_

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note**_

Alright! This is my first time writing a fanfic. I've been meaning to write for a long time, but I've never had ideas or any time to write.

Hopefully, this doesn't suck so much to point people are absolutely offended by how crappy it is.

And if it does, well, then...

Shit happens.

The song Mikey was singing is called "Born in the Usa", and it's sung by Bruce Springsteen.

It belongs to Springsteen and him alone.

 ** _~ŻømbiėTürtłė~_**


End file.
